Life in Black and White
by blue artemis
Summary: this is alternately called Tale of Muse.   WARNINGS:  Explicit Sex, light bondage, Spanking.  If these things trigger you, please don't read.  If you are under 18, please don't read. This was marked mature for a reason.  This is not an SS/HG story.


"So, Severus, who is the girl?"

"What makes you think I would tell you, Rabastan?"

"It _is_ the first time he's shown any interest in any woman since he was exonerated, Severus. You might give him a break."

"Do keep out of it, Lucius," said Severus, glaring at both men.

The girl in question was part of a black and white Muggle photograph. Severus had taken up the hobby because he needed something to do while Hogwarts was being rebuilt. He had found an old camera of his father's in the attic at Spinners End, and, after being told it was very valuable, had it restored to working condition.

Rabastan was fascinated with the girl in the photo. She seemed to be such a set of contradictions, innocent and seductive all at the same time. She was shot from the back, her face invisible, only the barest hint of her profile peeking out from behind a large straw hat with flowers on the brim and ribbons fluttering down. She wore no clothing, just a tiny pair of polka-dotted knickers tied on the side of each hip. You could see the crack of her arse; those knickers were tiny.

"Did you sleep with her, Severus?" Lucius asked.

Severus laughed. "You know my rules, Lucius."

"So, she was one of your students, then," said Rabastan, his interest piqued. "Is she in any more of your work?"

"Quite a bit, actually. Her only request was that she not be easily recognizable. If you are that determined to discover who she is you should go to the showing of my photographs at the Ministry tonight. My models will all be there."

Severus watched his friends leave with conflicted feelings. He knew Hermione had an interest in Rabastan that exceeded that of a defender for her client. She had helped piece together the man's defense after Severus had explained the issue to her. Hermione was taken aback at the thought that Rodolphus would have Imperiused his brother to be able to tap into his magic, and was horrified to find out that Rabastan had never finished his NEWTs.

The two had fallen into an odd sort of friendship, as part of the study group that had done an accelerated study for the exams. Severus was their mentor and Rabastan, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Pansy, Neville, Hannah and Susan had made up the core of the group. Rabastan had treated all the witches with proper pureblood manners and was delighted to find all of them, even Hermione could respond properly. Unfortunately, he could not find a way to approach any of them in any sort of romantic fashion, even if he was only thirteen years older. He placed them on a pedestal, not seeing them as flesh and blood. He was quite attracted to the girls, he liked the way they dressed and how they interacted with each other and with the boys, but he had no idea how to change to match their behavior.

At the same time, Severus had started his hobby. He had started photographing things that interested him, but he found himself at a loss as to what to focus on, when he found a whole set of old-fashioned erotic postcards from the late 1800's. Most of the women were in underclothes, doing things such as gardening or bathing. He was fascinated by the concept of bringing a modernity to the subject.

He remembered his discomfort with the thought, because most of the young women he could photograph would be former students and the only ones he had any sort of working relationships were currently studying to take their NEWTs. He had sought advice from one of the most conservative men he could think of.

"Arthur, I was thinking of photographing some of the newest post-NEWT girls to see if I could update these types of photos and make them my own."

"Are you asking my advice, Severus?" Arthur was amused. He and Molly were far from prudes, but they knew the image they successfully portrayed.

"Yes, please."

"Since you say the newest, I am guessing you had some girls in mind already. I would recommend waiting until they are completely out of your domain of control; not only should the tests be taken, but their scores should be recorded with the Ministry."

"I-Yes-I... Thank you, Arthur. I shall do as you say."

Severus had continued to practice his photography and the minute the study group had received their scores, he had broached the idea to the girls, figuring all of them could use the money they would garner as models. He smiled to himself, remembering the conversation.

"Are you propositioning us, Headmaster?"

"No, Miss Bones, I am not. I will not sleep with a student or former student. Not unless they are over thirty. None of you have met that age, therefore you are safe from my predations," he huffed.

"Pity," said Pansy.

"For Merlin's sake, Miss Parkinson, mind your manners."

"Why? I think you are dead sexy. It's a pity. But if you and I are still single on my thirtieth birthday, Headmaster, I'm shagging you on your desk."

The rest of the girls had laughed themselves hoarse at Severus's gob-smacked expression, stopping only when Severus had informed the rather forward Miss Parkinson that given those parameters, she had a date.

The shot of Hermione on his wall at home was his first portrait, and once the other girls had seen it, they were all more than happy to model for him. Hermione, though, remained his favorite.

She had moved beyond just being his student to being his friend. He found he could talk to her about most things, and she was not afraid to challenge him. He wanted to change their relationship, but he found he could not. Images of his past, the heartbreak caused by his previous love, made him pull away from Hermione. He didn't realize she knew exactly what was happening.

"Severus, you keep comparing me to Lily."

"No, I––"

"Yes, you do. You forget yourself, and we have a great conversation and then you do something innocent like touch my hair and you withdraw into yourself. I don't want to have that happen for the rest of our lives. Like Harry and Ron, you are going to be someone I can tease, and someone I can count on and someone I find attractive, but we will leave it at that. Sometime way down the line, if things can change, then we will see. I don't want to put us through the heartache that will result from you being with another Gryffindor. Too many people will bring your past to your attention. Do you think we can cope with that?"

He had agreed. That friendship and trust were what allowed her to pose so freely, and inspired the others. He had lost a potential relationship, but he had found his Muse.

_If Rabastan liked her arse, he's going to go crazy when he sees the rest of the series of portraits of her._

Severus arrived at the Ministry and immediately reviewed the set up of his portraits. The showing was titled _Magical Muses_. He could already see the group gathering around the photo of Miss Bones and Miss Abbot bathing together under a waterfall. The two girls preferred to be photographed together and in water. He had no problem acceding to their wishes.

All of Pansy's portraits had her removing the striped bottoms she wore. Due to her sense of humor and his skill as a photographer, they came across as playfully erotic instead of raunchy.

He smiled as he came across Rabastan just drinking in the series of photographs that featured Hermione. The first was very similar to the one in his living room, shot from behind, she was holding the hat and the little bottoms looked like they were going to fall off any time. The ribbons were blowing, as there was a bit of a breeze.

In the next, she was lying in a field, appearing to nap, the bottoms untied but still covering her lush arse.

She faced the camera for the following photo, holding the hat. The wind was nearly tearing the hat from her hands; thus, it covered her face. Her nipples were erect, and the bottoms, only hastily tied on one side, were slipping off her hips. Looking closely, a hint of pubic hair was visible.

The last of this series had her completely nude, the hat firmly on her head, the polka-dotted bottoms dangling from her left hand, stepping into a wooden bath.

"What do you think?"

Rabastan was shaken from his reverie by the question from a familiar voice.

"Ah, Hermione. They are absolutely lovely. I would say more, but I would appear rude."

"I'm not a saint, Bast, nor completely unaware of what men like to think of naked women," she replied, humor in her voice.

"Fine, then, dearest. Her arse is perfection, lush. I am caught between wanting to squeeze it or spank it," he answered frankly.

Hermione smiled at him in a knowing way that made him catch his breath. "What would you say to her if she were speaking to you?"

"Would that be proper?"

"I think it would depend. If you were to offer her money or demean her in any other way, then no, it wouldn't be. But sometimes, frank admiration is perfectly acceptable." Her thoughts seemed to be elsewhere for a moment. "Were you invited to the private party following the art sale?"

"Yes, were you?"

"Not exactly. But I will be there."

Rabastan assumed she would be there in some official capacity, a representative of the Ministry, making certain that everything stayed legitimate. He had heard that the photos being shown there were quite a bit ...more. He also had read the rules included with the invitation, mainly, 'don't touch the girls'. "Well, I will let you go, then, in case you need to prepare a report or something."

He watched her turn to walk away, and realized he needed to take a chance. He took a deep breath. "I would like to see you sometime, away from anything official. Will you go to dinner with me on Friday?"

"I'd love to! When will you pick me up?"

"Let me figure out something proper and I will send you an owl," he said with a grin.

Severus moved out of his spot in the shadows, following the girl who was heading for the rooms set aside for the private party. "That was quite a bit of cunning for a little lioness, my dear."

"You've taught me well, Severus; even if you won't sleep with me."

"Now, now, if I slept with all of you, I would have no time to take photographs."

Hermione just grinned. "Other than Rabastan, who is coming to the party?"

"Lucius, Draco, Blaise, Harry, all the male Weasleys and their spouses if they have them, Kingsley and Filius. And my models, of course."

"And how many of those people don't know who we are? I know Rabastan doesn't, or he certainly wouldn't have been so open in conversation with me."

"The Malfoys do not know. The Minister does, as do your dunderheaded cohorts and the Weasley parents. I made all of them swear an oath to me, my dear, your identities will not be revealed accidentally.

"Speaking of, Severus, did you get our masks?" He had designed special masks that would keep the girls anonymous by various means.

"Of course, my dear. All of your costumes are in the dressing room. Now, go change, and don't forget the hair smoothing potion."

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell!"<p>

"What's wrong, Ron?" asked Harry.

They were both helping set up the second set of photos in the private showing area.

"I thought those other photos were hot. I'm glad I'm wearing robes is all I can say."

"They don't bother you? Even knowing who the models are?"

"Why would it? None of them were hurt, all of them were willing, and they all said they enjoyed it."

"Nice to know you've grown up, Ron."

Ron and Harry both turned to see the model they knew to be Hermione, her face under a feathered mask, wearing nothing but the polka-dot bikini bottoms.

"I had to, you know? If I hadn't, I'd be after you to marry me, and we'd be miserable. Instead, I'm happy, Harry's happy, Luna's happy, you're happy..."

The trio laughed.

Then Ron looked Hermione up and down. "You do know what you're missing, though, don't you?"

"No, Ron, I don't." Hermione looked at Harry, who just shrugged.

"Pointy nipples!"

Ron and Harry both laughed when Hermione smacked them on the back of the head and walked off, her nose in the air.

Ron pulled out his wand and sent a swirl of cold air after her, getting the effect he wanted.

* * *

><p>The models all waved to the boys, who donned their own masks and set up at the door as security, and everyone took their places.<p>

Severus invited his guests into the private showing. The photos were grouped as before, but these poses were quite a bit more erotic than the public showing.

Hannah and Susan were wearing dark masks with colorful sequins, the sequins the only bit of color on these portraits, but instead of innocent play in the water, the girls had their hands all over each other.

Pansy was wearing a domino mask in her photos, as well as in the salon. She was tied up in all the photos, wearing bits of black leather. She was standing under her favorite photo, which was of her tied to the Headmaster's desk, starkers, with a cat-o-nine tails whip draped artistically across her arse.

Hermione's photos again fascinated Rabastan. For one thing, Severus was in the photos.

The series was quite a bit more intense, more about Severus than the model, but she was still the focal point.

It started off with the girl on her knees, face upturned behind the mask, holding her hands up in supplication. She was wearing only the bikini bottoms, but somehow gave off the air of being in her school uniform.

The next photo had her draped over his lap, he was sitting on an iron bench in front of a white wall. The bottoms were pulled down, and he was very intently spanking her. The photo was taken when his hand had just come up from striking her derriere and you could see the beginning of a red mark.

The next photo was her alone, in front of a mirror, trying vainly to see the marks on her rear, her posture read confusion, the photo striking because somehow the photographer managed to convey her utter dismay at her situation, even without showing her face.

The final photo was the girl being cradled in a hug, her pale skin shining against the unrelenting black of Severus's robes, one hand in her hair, pressing her closer; the other perfectly framed by one of the hand marks on her arse.

"I thought you didn't sleep with your students, Severus."

"I did not have sex with her, Rabastan. What would indicate that?" Severus was confused.

"These are very intimate photos. You could see how bothered she was by her reaction to the spanking. Did she find she liked it?"

Lucius Malfoy came up to them. "I must say, I am curious as to what prompted this, though."

"It was her birthday gift to me."

"Excuse me?" Lucius and Rabastan spoke in unison, then glared at each other.

"She has become a dear friend, and for my birthday brought along another art photographer she knows for this set of photos. Although, I did take the one where she is alone."

"She must care an awful lot for you, Severus."

"I do believe she does, Bast. She has truly proven to me what true friendship is, had she wanted to she could have easily made me break my promise to myself, but she respected my decision and did not."

"She also said you were a perfect gentleman about the whole thing, Severus. It was odd to watch while you had it Silenced," interjected Molly, who had heard quite a bit of the story.

"Why were you there, Mrs. Weasley?" asked Rabastan, even more astonished.

"Severus was worried that he could not restrain himself and asked me and Arthur to supervise from a distance. The model knew we were there. We did the same for the model in the bondage photos."

Molly walked off after giving Severus a hug and whispering something in his ear that made him laugh.

"What made you laugh, Severus?" asked Lucius.

"Molly said she finally discovered that you could look unattractive. It only took making you look gob-smacked."

"Bah. Why did you ask the Weasleys to chaperone? I would have been perfectly willing."

"Yes, to shag them silly, or do something they may not have been happy about, you old lech. I needed someone to make certain the girls were protected, not prey."

Lucius just waved off Severus's concerns. "It's of no importance. Now, I wish to speak to you about my purchase. Considering I'm buying the lot of the photos of this model, Severus, can I say that I hope she is gracious enough to let you photograph her having sex?"

"I would have to ask if that would be something she would consider, Lucius."

"What is it that I am going to be asked to consider?" asked the model in question, walking up to them.

It took all of Rabastan's good manners not to reach out and untie the girl's bikini. Instead he asked, "Severus, where is Hermione? She said she would be here."

"Mind your manners, Bast. Hermione was asked to observe objectively, she has a room set up for that purpose behind that landscape. She would only appear if something objectionable happened."

Severus then turned back to the girl. "It appears Lucius is quite taken with your photographs and would like the entire set. But he is asking for a custom set of you having sex."

"It would depend entirely whomever you choose as my partner, Severus. I've told you before, I will pose however you like me to; you know that."

"Excellent!" Lucius no longer looked gob-smacked. Instead he looked quite a bit like a cat that had eaten a canary.

Wednesday, Severus summoned Hermione to the castle. "I've been thinking about Lucius's request. I informed him I wanted to do a couple more series of photos first. Would you be willing to pose for me?"

"Severus, I adore you. I've been the wall-flower book-worm for so long that except for the Yule Ball my fourth year, I think most people forgot I was female. I may not want to have sex with every man that drooled over my photos, but I really like that they found me attractive."

"You're quite the silly girl. You're beautiful."

"So, how did you want me to pose this time?"

"With a wizard, maybe more than one."

"The Weasleys?"

"They will be there. Everyone will sign saying they can only touch you as directed."

"Will I get another spanking?"

Severus looked up to see the sparkle in her eyes.

"Liked that, did you?"

"More than I would have ever imagined. Something about letting myself go and trusting you would not hurt me, all while enjoying that bit of pain, was freeing. I guess I hadn't realized pain could be erotic."

"Would you mind another observer?"

"Who?"

"Bast."

"I was hoping you'd ask me to pose with him."

"Oh, I'm certain you will be. He's falling for you, Hermione and the girl in the photos is arousing his lust. Combine the two and he will be yours for life."

Hermione grinned at him. They set up the appointment for Saturday.

* * *

><p>Thursday, Rabastan sent Hermione an owl informing her he was taking her to The Gilded Harp and would pick her up at seven. He also asked her to wear shoes appropriate for dancing afterward.<p>

* * *

><p>Friday, Pansy, Hannah and Susan were helping Hermione dress for her date.<p>

"He's quite the romantic, isn't he?" asked Hannah.

"It seems so," answered Hermione.

"What's he going to think when he realizes you are the witch he wants to shag?" asked Susan.

"Hopefully, we'll shag... What, do you think he will run?"

"No, Hermione. I really don't. The first set of photos captivated him. The second practically had him hypnotized." said Pansy.

"The intimacy between Severus and Hermione didn't bother you, Pans?" asked Hannah.

"I know he loves Hermione. I also know it is complicated. I believe that he has discovered his Muse. I'm pretty sure I will be shagging the Headmaster madly on my thirtieth birthday. I've got the whole thing planned, you know."

"Do tell!"

"Well, I will have to get one of you to distract him, while Hermione ties me to the desk, pretty much like the photo. After he gets his fill, it will be time for the birthday spankings. But instead of just me being spanked, I'm going to see if I can't get thirty of us bare-arsed for him. I think he'd enjoy it. What do you think, Hermione?"

"Honestly? He'd probably love it."

"Excellent. I figure I can refine the plan over the next few years. Eleven years isn't that long. So I can count on all of you to provide bare arses?"

"After seeing the pictures of Hermione getting spanked, you can be sure we'll bloody well be there. That looked amazing!" Susan exclaimed and Hannah nodded her agreement.

The particulars of Pansy's thirtieth birthday covered, they finished helping Hermione get dressed for her date.

She was wearing a soft light cappuccino colored halter dress with a gold link chain draped around her hips as a belt.

Her shoes were gold colored, and charmed to be comfortable, even though the heels were quite high.

They styled her hair loose and wild, and used just a bit of makeup to highlight her eyes and lips, then left in a hurry, not wanting to startle Rabastan with their presence.

* * *

><p>Promptly at seven, Hermione heard her Floo alarm chime. She went to her sitting room to meet her date, who stepped out of the Floo deftly. His dark red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he was wearing suede trousers with a white silk shirt. His robes were open over the outfit, a deep green set that was cut beautifully.<p>

"You look dashing, Bast."

"And you look beautiful, my darling." He held his arm out to her. "Shall we go?"

Hermione took his arm, and he Apparated them to the restaurant's apparition point. They enjoyed a leisurely dinner, with good conversation. After dinner they took a short walk to a nearby hotel that was holding a ballroom dance night.

They danced for nearly two hours before taking a break on a balcony.

Rabastan took a deep breath. "Hermione, I have to tell you, Severus has asked me to observe his next set of photos with his favorite model. I certainly want to see if we can start a relationship, but she fascinates me. I just want you to know, and if you think you need to end this now, I will understand."

"You aren't part of the shoot? I know Lucius ordered a set of that particular girl having sex."

"No. This is to be an interim set. I'm not certain what the poses will be, but probably a little more than the set that had Severus himself in them."

"What do you think of her? Not just the sexual pull, I mean."

"I think Severus is lucky to have found a witch with enough self-assurance to allow him to work out his demons. Witches like that are rare, and should be treasured."

"I don't mind, Bast. Enjoy the shoot."

"You're also a rare witch, my darling. May I see you on Sunday for brunch?"

"I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Saturday morning, Hermione arrived at Hogwarts early to meet with Severus. She was surprised to find Kingsley there.<p>

"Kings! Did you need me to go in to the Ministry for something?"

"No, love. You may be the best Undersecretary the Ministry has ever seen, but you are entitled to your weekends. If you are amenable, Severus would like me to pose with you. I asked Pomona if she minded; she laughed and then mentioned something about you being a muse. It sounded capitalized."

"I don't mind, Kings. I know I'm safe with Severus and I know I'm safe with you. You know, I will have to access the library at work on Monday. Pansy said something along the same lines, and muse sounded capitalized." She turned to Severus, "So, completely naked this time?"

"No, not to start with. Let's go to the bathroom, shall we? My guest is there already, and I will show you where the peep hole was placed for the Weasleys."

Hermione and Kingsley donned their masks, and Hermione stripped down to the bikini bottoms. She then followed the two wizards to the Headmaster's bathroom.

The bathroom was amazingly luxurious with a sunken tub big enough for most of the staff. There was a partition shielding the toilet, there was a large sink and vanity and many, many mirrors. It was all done in black and white marble.

Severus pointed up to one of the mirrors on the wall nearest the tub. "That mirror is linked to my sitting room. Molly and Arthur are there already."

Hermione waved at the mirror, not at all surprised when she heard both of the Weasleys call out greetings.

"Rabastan is here to observe, he was quite taken with you, my dear," said Severus. "I will be referring to Kingsley as Ben, just to keep his identity secret."

Hermione nodded at him. She knew the mask distorted her voice, but she didn't really want to take any chances.

"Ben, please strip down. Now, if you would come up behind our lovely model."

"Love, please reach your arms up behind your head and place them either on your head or on Ben somewhere around his shoulders."

"All right, Ben, I need you to wind your left arm across her body and cup her right breast. Don't cover the nipple."

Severus observed his scene with a practiced eye. "Pinch the nipple, please. Yes, that looks good. Now, put your right hand down her bikini, pushing it down a bit, so that some of the hair shows along the top. Now hold it."

Rabastan thought he would not be able to become aroused, not with Severus's dispassionate instructions filling the air, but the scene was amazing. The girl obviously trusted the other model as much as she did the photographer.

"All right, love, start to pull down the bikini. Get it to mid-thigh."

Hermione did as she was told, hearing the camera snap the entire time.

"Ben, move to her left. Now, cover her mons entirely with your left hand, and delve a bit with your fingers. Use your right hand to hold her upright, oh, yes, that was perfect."

The photo, if it developed as Severus hoped, would be the most erotic thing he had shot so far.

Rabastan tried to hold back his gasp. He wanted to be the one holding the girl, but he knew he would not have the restraint that the male model was showing.

The rest of the shoot involved the bath tub, mainly with the male model bathing the girl, then drying her off. The final shot had the man holding the bikini bottoms and the girl stepping back into them.

Once the photos were done, and Hermione and Kingsley were dressed again, they went up to the sitting room, although Hermione kept her mask on.

"Those were lovely, Severus," said Molly. "Do you think you will need us for the next shoot?"

"No, I am going to ask Ronald and Harry to be the models. I don't believe they would be as comfortable with you here as my lovely girl here."

"I would still feel better if it were chaperoned. What about Bill and Fleur?"

"If they are amenable, that would be fine. We will be shooting in Pomona's private garden."

After Kingsley and the Weasleys had left, Hermione, still in her mask, turned to Severus. "Was I good enough for a reward?"

"You were perfect my lovely, and yes, I will give you your reward."

Rabastan was fascinated, but not certain he was still welcome. "Shall I leave?"

"Does he need to leave, love?"

"No, he can stay. You wanted him here for a reason, I'm certain."

"This isn't just about me, love. Not anymore. I was hoping my set up would allow you to enjoy yourself a bit more than you did."

The girl sighed. "I liked his hands on me, Severus, I did. But not enough to make me come."

Rabastan was flabbergasted. "Severus, a Muse, truly?"

Severus smiled.

"What are you talking about? I hate not knowing things," the girl said petulantly.

Rabastan looked toward Severus, who looked smug. "My dear, you sound like a true Muse. Not only does the artist benefit, but so does the Muse. Usually she discovers a need within herself."

"I-I-yes. I think you are right. He's already helped me figure one thing out."

"What is that?"

"I like being spanked," she said.

Rabastan nodded. He knew why he was still present, even if the girl didn't. She would find out soon enough.

Severus called her over to him, he was completely dressed in his headmaster robes, as the girl had called them. He was seated in his big chair at his desk. "Disrobe."

She removed her clothing and folded them neatly onto the sofa.

"Come here, love."

The girl walked the few steps over to him, and placed herself over his lap. Severus gave her fifteen hard swats with his hand. The first had made her twitch a bit, but by the last she was moving as best she could to meet his hand. "Are you all right, dear?"

She straightened up and stood by his chair. She nodded, not certain she could speak.

"Could I try something else?" He held a paddle out to her, it was wooden and covered with soft bristles.

Hermione ran her hand over the paddle, considering how it might feel on her arse. She nodded and lowered herself back onto his lap.

Severus braced the leg under her hip up a bit higher, tipping her forward a bit. He began to use the paddle, smacking her soundly. The first swat had pushed her back into her fears of losing control but although the sound was echoing in her ears, reminding her of things she would rather forget, the familiar feel of the man holding her, her knowledge that she was safe in his arms helped her lose herself in the sensations. The second swat again resounded through the room, but she had begun to lose herself to the rhythm and the pain. By the seventh swat she was starting to tremble, by the tenth she had climaxed, making a soft mewling noise as her body shuddered.

Rabastan nodded approvingly when Severus gathered the trembling girl in his arms, then let himself out. _It is a pity he won't take their relationship further. I think they would be good together. Well, Severus always has his reasons_.

* * *

><p>Severus and Hermione spent the next few minutes cuddled together on the comfortable couch.<p>

Once she was certain Rabastan had left completely, Hermione removed her mask. "You know, Sev, I do wonder why you are willing to do that for me, but you won't have sex with me."

"I'll be honest, Hermione. Your delight in physical punishment is something uniquely you. The fact that you trust me to do something so easily mishandled is not only heady but warms me. Never doubt this is an intimate relationship, you know me better than almost anyone. Sex would remove the mystery for me, the part of your inspiration that compels me to see just how far I can push myself with you." Severus kissed the top of her head, then pushed her gently off his lap. "Now, leave me to my wanking, would you?"

Hermione's delighted laughter trailed down the staircase as she left.

* * *

><p>Rabastan picked Hermione up at ten on Sunday morning for brunch. Hannah had begun to do renovations to the Leaky Cauldron, and the new champagne brunch on Sundays was one of her first attempts to modernize the place.<p>

"The food is wonderful. The new owner is a wonderful cook," Rabastan said.

"I know. She was a classmate of mine, and has become a good friend. I'm so happy to see this place so busy," responded Hermione.

"You are a delight, my dear. Instead of jealousy, you revel in others' accomplishments. How goes your work as Undersecretary?"

"It goes well. I get along well with Kingsley, and we debate the merits of new ideas and old laws. Many of the changes we are trying to implement should improve life in general for magical Britain. Unlike previous administrations, Kings sees the importance of educating those raised purely magical on how the muggle world works, and vice versa. I think it is the best place to start."

"So you do not wish to do away with traditions?"

"No, not at all. Many of them have so much meaning, but that got lost in blood politics and Dumbledore's idiotic Greater Good."

"You don't think Dumbledore was all-knowing?"

"I think he was a senile old man with delusions of being a deity. There is never only one solution to a problem involving humans, so his method of using people as chess pieces was horrific."

"How anyone ever thought a witch like you was inferior because of the circumstance of their birth, is beyond my capabilities to understand," replied Rabastan softly.

* * *

><p>Hermione's next two weeks were filled with busy days and nights and weekends spent with Rabastan, getting to know him, and realizing she was falling for him, hard.<p>

"Sev, he needs to know. It is killing me not to tell him," she complained the morning of the next photo shoot.

"Don't worry, love. I think he will know tomorrow, and you will know exactly where you stand with him." He smiled his awkward, endearing, crooked smile at her. "Your letter from yesterday said you found something out about Muses?"

"Oh, yes! There was a single quote in one of the tomes I found: 'A muse results when magic is in flux and the balance between light and dark is threatened. She will be powerful, difficult, intelligent, emotional, and yet become essential to the wizards who are willing to listen to her. She can provide a catalyst for a warrior, a politician, an artist or any or all of the above. She will do best in the shadows, providing support and succor, but revels in the attention that her inspiration creates'."

"A lovely description. Now, if our other two models would just come in from the Quidditch Pitch, we would be set."

"You know, 'Mione, I kind of wonder if you weren't the 'power he knows not' that helped us win the war," said Harry as he walked in, having overheard the quote. "You are all of those things, you inspired me, you inspire Sev, you inspire Kings... um, yeah!"

"What does that 'um, yeah!' mean, Harry?"

"You know some of Severus's portraits were being reproduced and sold as prints, right?"

"Of course I do. They are all over the Ministry."

"Even the erotic ones?"

Hermione laughed when his voice broke.

"That's cool!"

"Ron!" Both Harry and Hermione cried out to their friend, but for different reasons.

"You first, mate!" Ron declared to Harry.

"Why aren't you bothered, Ron? I don't get it."

"She's his Muse. It is good luck to be asked to be part of the creative process of a wizard with a muse."

"You know, I really hate when we come across this whole, 'everyone knows this stuff but the idiot Muggle-borns'," said Hermione.

Harry nodded.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake." Severus had enough. "Let us head to Pomona's garden. Everyone don their masks. Boys, I have charmed yours so you cannot say Hermione's name. I know you mean well, but you do make mistakes. Now, what to call you... Watson and Holmes, I believe."

Hermione burst into giggles.

The boys, used to Hermione understanding things they didn't, just nodded and put on their masks. Hermione did the same and they arrived at the garden. It was lush and beautiful, a wonderful setting.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Professor Sprout!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Thank you, my dear. With you posing in my garden, I'm certain I will have the best of luck this year."

Rabastan grinned. He was pleased that a few others had realized that the girl was a true Muse.

Pomona remembered something and turned to Severus. "Oh, Severus, Bill and Fleur couldn't make it, so Kingsley and I will be chaperoning. The peep hole is there," she said, gesturing to a corner of the garden.

Severus nodded. Molly and Arthur had told him there was a problem, he was pleased with their solution. He set up his camera where he wanted, and turned to his models. "Disrobe, all of you."

Hermione stripped down to the polka-dotted bottoms, she knew at least one photo would have her in them. The boys removed all of their clothing until they were starkers.

"Love, stand right there, next to the pond. Good. Holmes on the left, Watson on the right. Now, my dear, raise your arms and place your hands on each one's cheek. Holmes, cup her breast with your left hand, Watson do the same with your right. Well done." Severus was trying to decide what to do next, he liked that basic pose, but it wasn't quite right.

"Severus, I have an idea," Hermione said.

"Fine, dear. Let me see what you are planning."

Hermione sort of rolled her bikini down, so it was just at the base of her pubis. She motioned the boys close again, and had them cup her breasts, but instead of letting them hide their erections behind her, she took one in each hand and held them against her hip, pointing toward her belly button.

Severus was delighted; it was the photo he had on the edge of his mind when he had decided to photograph the trio together. "Perfect."

He asked them to lie down on the grass.

Hermione was leaning back on her elbows, looking sexy as hell in the feathered mask and little bottoms. Harry was lying on his side next to her, finally looking relaxed, which was a strange thing to say about a young man with a raging erection.

Ron inched closer to them, then at Severus's direction put his hand under the bikini bottom. Harry started to drag his side of the little bit of cloth downward. Again, it was a spectacular photo.

Once all three of them were starkers, they decided to play. Harry and Ron proceeded to tickle Hermione, and the three of them rolled around like puppies for the camera. The final photo of the set was Harry sprawled on the ground, Hermione half-sitting and half-leaning on him, and Ron hugging her lower legs. Their connection shone through the film.

After everyone had headed out, a still masked Hermione, Rabastan and Severus again made their way to Severus's office.

"Was I good, Severus?"

"You were a delight, as always. That photo where you were holding their cocks was inspired."

"So what do I get as a treat this time?"

"Thank Merlin. I've been hoping you would like your spanking today."

He drew her close and whispered in her ear, "The three of you acting silly made me remember just why I was so worried about being given free rein to spank you that first time."

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Good. Disrobe, but leave your bikini bottoms on."

Hermione did as she was told. With a gesture, Severus indicated that he wanted her over his lap. He ran his hand over her arse, then hooked his finger in the bottoms and pulled them down to about mid-thigh. The unexpected movement made her jump. She was waiting for the first swat, which finally came, the sharp pain reminding her just how many nerve endings were being inflamed. Each swat, coming quickly one after the other sent her into a space where all that mattered was this man and his hands which would sometimes caress and soothe, all the sensations combining in an arousing fashion. She lost herself to the sound and the feeling.

"Are you all right, my dear?" Severus asked after about twenty smacks to her bottom.

"Yes, Sev. But I need something more to come," she said plaintively.

"Would you consider allowing Rabastan to finish for me?"

She turned to consider the red-head, who was watching with obvious enjoyment.

"What are you planning to do to me?" she asked.

He pulled a metal rod out of the wall, at a height where Hermione could hold on to it if she were on her toes.

"I will hang a loop of cloth from this, you can either place your hands through or hold on, however you feel safer. Then I will use this soft cat-o-nine tails on you, ten to twelve lashes on your arse. Once you are close to climaxing, I will turn you around and use it on your breasts, one or two lashes. I imagine after that you will be quite aroused, if your previous sessions have been any indication. I will end it with one or two good hard lashes on your arse with my belt."

Hermione looked at him, then looked to Severus.

"Bellatrix Lestrange was insane, Hermione. At some point in her young life her use of the Dark Arts shattered her mind. Most of the time she was the torturing, dominating maniac you had to deal with. On occasion, when her madness was less, she wished to be dominated. Not sexually, but with whips and manacles. Rodolphus was her main target when she wished to hurt someone most of the time, and he was fine with that, but they basically had Rabastan trained to be a dominant. Once the other Death Eater wives learned of his prowess with the lash, he was in great demand. Does that bother you?"

She laughed, a rather sad laugh. "I rather knew it was something like that. But no, not anymore than knowing that my experiences were what makes me like to be spanked, or paddled, or, I'm guessing, the way I'm going to like the cat-o-nine tails and the belt. I take it you trust him with me, Sev?"

"Absolutely, love."

She turned to Rabastan. "Then yes, please do as you said you would."

Rabastan set up the hand holds, and asked her to hold on. By the ninth lash, she was writhing and moaning in enjoyment. He had stuck to his description, allowing her to lose herself in the sensations, free to feel and not be in control. After the tenth, he turned her around and lashed her upper torso, adding to her arousal. "Are you ready, my lady?"

Hermione nodded.

He spun her around again, taking in her quick uptake of breath in anticipation, then hit her hard enough to welt but not bleed with his heavy leather belt. Hermione was completely lost to the sensation. She could feel every inch of the belt as it struck her body; Rabastan's adherence to what he had told her allowing her to just let go completely.

Rabastan gathered her into his lap, murmuring endearments and soothing her.

"We should heal your marks, my dear," said Severus.

"No, leave them. I know they will last a couple of days, but I think I earned them, don't you?"

"I do. If it weren't so personal, I would photograph them."

Hermione giggled. "You photographed that entire session with Rabastan, but you think the marks are too personal?"

"No, I think I couldn't resist wanking over them, and that would not be art." Hermione's nipples tightened at the thought. "They look that good to you?"

"You trusted us enough to do that to you. Yes, of course."

"I take it you are planning to show him your arse tonight, love?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Will it be all right, Severus?"

"It will be more than all right. You will see, love."

Severus watched her leave, knowing she essentially would cease to be his after this evening. His heart was caught between sorrow that she would never be his and joy that she had found her match.

Hermione took a nap when she got home. About an hour before Rabastan was to arrive, she called out for curry takeaway to be delivered, a few of her favorite dishes. She chilled the wine, then went to get dressed.

Her arse still stung, so she left off any underwear. She put on a soft cotton dress, and left her feet bare and her hair down. Just as she finished running the brush through her hair, her Floo alarm chimed.

She greeted Rabastan with a hug and a kiss, then turned when her doorbell rang. She took the food and paid the delivery man.

After a rather entertaining dinner, Rabastan had never had curry of any type before, and really enjoyed the food, they moved to her sofa.

Hermione smiled. "Bast, I need to show you something."

She hopped off the sofa, turned around and raised the back of her dress so he could see the marks he had left there.

"Dear sweet Merlin. Oh, Hermione."

She turned around slowly, hoping she had been right about him, thrilled as he gathered her to him and lowered his head, kissing her passionately. She returned the kiss wholeheartedly, starting a bit when he slid his hand under her skirt and gently squeezed her arse.

"I take it you aren't leaving?"

"I've fallen in love with you, Hermione. I was willing to let the model go completely to be with you. Now I don't have to, you are one and the same."

"I know Severus thinks I'm leaving him completely after tonight, Bast. But I can't do that to him, not ever."

"You are his Muse, Hermione. I would never separate you. But I will ask that I be present when you are together for more than a conversation."

"I think he would insist on it. And this morning was spectacular, my love."

"If you do not mind, I'm going to buy the photos from your whipping and the end, with your welts and marks proudly on display. I don't want Lucius to have them."

"Where will we hang them?"

"There is a gallery at Lestrange Manor. Many of the men in my family have had erotic art of their wives. You won't be the first Muse in the family. And you won't be the first Muggle-born either. The house and the elves will be delighted.

"Was that a marriage proposal?"

Rabastan looked a bit abashed. "Yes, I guess it was. I always have let my tongue get away from me."

"Don't you think it is a bit fast?"

Rabastan sighed. "Hermione, I spent years locked away, even more under the control of my brother and his insane wife. I have dreamed of finding a witch who could respond to my desires, and here you are. It may seem sudden, but it isn't, not to me."

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. "I accept, Bast. I would love to be your wife."

"Excellent."

She walked him to her bedroom, he was pleased to see a large mirror, he had a plan for it, but that would be later. Now... "Hermione, take off your dress."

She did as he asked.

"Good girl. Now, except for when you are at work, I want you to wear no underwear. I want access to your perfect arse at all times. Do not be surprised if I come by for lunch and prime you for our evening with a spanking. Will you be able to accept that?"

"Yes, Bast. But you cannot interrupt my meetings or expect me to drop my friends. I won't do that."

"Good. I would not expect you to become a doormat. I do not expect you to be my submissive at all hours. I know for you it is reserved for when we are together." He ran his hand over her arse, then squeezed it again.

"Is this still sore?"

"Yes, but it is a good sort of sore, I'm not sure how to explain it."

"Don't worry. I understand. Do you have any Pepper Up Potion?"

"In the cabinet."

Rabastan entered the bathroom and came back with a cotton pad soaked in Pepper Up. "Bend over and hold on to the bed rail."

Hermione did as she was asked and then felt her lover running the pad soaked in potion over her welt and other lash marks. He reached under her and ran it over her nipples as well.

"Oh!"

"It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No, it feels just like when you had finished, all tingly."

"Good."

He ran his left hand down her belly and started to play with her clit. He rand his right hand over her arse, then sunk two of his fingers into her. He pumped them in and out a couple of times, grinning when he realized how wet she was.

He lowered his trousers and freed his phallus. He lined it up with her opening and without warning, plunged in to the hilt. He was fully ensconced in her, his tip grazing her cervix.

"We were made for each other, witch," he groaned out while plunging in and out of her.

Hermione only moaned in response. She not only felt a twinge of pain when he hit her cervix, she felt every single bit of skin and hair that rubbed up against the marks on her arse. It was the most amazing feeling. She could feel her climax building. "Bast, I'm going to come."

"Let go, witch!" he commanded.

His order pushed her over the edge, her climax inciting his. He moved them on to the bed. "Good?"

"More than good, Bast. That was the best orgasm I've ever had."

"Send an owl to the Minister. You won't be going in to work for a couple of days."

Hermione grinned. She did as he asked.

Pomona was a bit surprised when Kingsley received an owl from Hermione and burst out laughing. "What is it, dear?"

"This note from Hermione, love. 'Won't be in for a couple of days... Getting my brains shagged out'."

The following Saturday, Severus was quite surprised to find Hermione and Rabastan in his office, bright and early.

"I'm surprised to see you. I thought you would no longer return."

Hermione sat in his lap, put her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "I'm your Muse, Sev. I will never leave you. You just get Bast as well."

Severus hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. He held his hand out to Rabastan.

"My thanks, my friend."

"As I said to Hermione, Severus, she is not the first Muse in the family. When you bring the portraits of our last session to the Manor, I will show you the gallery."

Severus nodded thoughtfully. "So, shall we do the set for Lucius?"

* * *

><p>Hermione and Rabastan agreed, so Severus took them into his bedroom. The extra large, sumptuous bed was the perfect setting. Hermione donned her mask and the bikini bottoms, and Rabastan put on a matching feathered mask.<p>

The first photo was a kiss, Rabastan's hand clearly untying the bottoms.

The second had them in a sixty nine, arousing each other with their mouths and tongues.

The third was Hermione lying back on the bed, legs spread and labia glistening, with Rabastan, erect and kneeling to the side, preparing to mount her.

The fourth was shot from the side, Rabastan entering or exiting her, it was not certain, his phallus glistening.

The final shot was Hermione, her head thrown back in ecstasy with Rabastan above her, spurting his semen onto her stomach, mons and labia. All of them knew Lucius would want to see the end result.

* * *

><p>Lucius looked over the photos and excused himself, the way he was adjusting his trousers a dead giveaway as to what he needed to do. He paid Severus twice the amount they had agreed upon, stating only that the shots were worth it.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione and Rabastan's bonding was done quietly, the Weasleys, Kingsley and Pomona, Severus and the other models in attendance.<p>

* * *

><p>Ten years later, after many many extraordinary photo shoots with a whole range of models, always disguised, Severus woke up feeling a bit wary.<p>

Susan and Hannah called him away, contracting him to do photos of them in bed with Neville. They had finally seen the shots of Hermione at a Valentine's party at Malfoy Manor.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Rabastan had tied Pansy up to the desk.

Susan and Hannah walked Severus back to his office, then gave him kisses on the cheeks and said, "Enjoy your surprise!"

He walked in to find Pansy, exactly as she said she would be, all those years prior.

"Still no manners, Miss Parkinson?"

"You don't expect manners, Headmaster. You want a witch to shag, have your children and allow you to do whatever it is you still do with Hermione after photo shoots. Like Rabastan, I understand the relationship of a man to his Muse, we had a couple in the family, years back. I can be that witch. Now, are you going to shag me or not?"

Pansy got her answer when a few seconds later, she felt every inch of Severus's cock slide deep inside her. Since she was tied up properly, and there was no need to brace her, he pounded into her hard. Pansy was in heaven, even more when she realized firstly that he had not undressed, and secondly, that the whole thing was being photographed by a new camera with a timer set up in the corner. She came hard, followed closely by Severus.

"You meant what you said, Pansy? You will bear my children and allow me to continue my relationship with Hermione?"

"Yes. I am curious as to what that relationship is, but yes."

"You've seen the photos. Generally after the sessions, Hermione asks for a spanking, which I give her. Either Rabastan or I finish her off with a paddle or the cat-o-nine tails or a belt. We have not had sex, if you were wondering."

"Would you want to?"

"No. I've had the opportunity, but I prefer our relationship as it stands."

Pansy kissed him hard in appreciation. "Now, open the door."

Severus tucked himself back in and opened the door. There were four women out there, Hermione, Hannah, Susan and Luna.

"May I help you?"

"We are here for Pansy's birthday spanking!" chimed all of them.

"Explain."

"Each of us gets six swats, with whatever you want to swat us with. That includes your hand, the cat-o-nine tails, a quirt, a paddle, a hairbrush, whatever. Susan, then Hannah, then Luna, then Pansy, then me," explained Hermione.

"All of your significant others know what you are doing?"

"Yes," said Luna. "And they all want pictures."

Severus threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

><p>This was written for the GE Disguised Affections challenge and is currently a featured story there.<p>

Prompt: He'd seen her lush, barely covered arse and was in love...no he just had to find out who she was!

Many thanks to my beta, Juno_Magic, she and Kyria made this a better story.


End file.
